Theron (A Spaceific Universe)
Theron is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Theron Gowell Gender : Male Age : 714 Species : Vampire Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Crime Boss Notable Relations : Florentine (Wife) Faction(s) : Theron's Criminal Empire Homeworld : Earth (Formerly) Alaraa (Currently) Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Medium *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Death's Shotgun Theron uses a specially modified shotgun to shoot and damage his enemies with. *Weapon Type : Modified Shotgun *Firing Mode : Semi-Automatic *Damage Amount : Large (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Large *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Large First Ability : Shadow Bats Theron summons a swarm of demonic Bats that then track down the nearest enemies and deal out damage to them once they have made contact but they can also be shot down before they do so. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Dependent (Can Be Interrupted) *Maximum Range : Infinite *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Large (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Bat Teleport Theron can throw out a mark towards an area for guidance and then instantly transport into a Bat and seemingly teleport over to the marked area while being untouchable by anything. *Ability Type : Movement *Movement Bonus : Medium *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Third Ability : Blood Sampling Theron can, unlike other characters, see that blood has been dropped by any eliminated enemies and can easily collect it all up to then gain back any health that he himself is missing. *Ability Type : Passive/Healing *Healing Amount : Small (Each Collection) *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : N/A *Maximum Range : Short *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : Minor (Each Collection) Ultimate Ability : Self-Resurrection Theron has the option to revive himself after being eliminated and deal out some damage to nearby enemies while gaining a reduction in damage being taken for a limited time after doing so. *Ability Type : Damaging/Healing *Damage Amount/Healing Amount : Medium (On Use)/Extreme (On Use) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Medium *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Theron has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Suited Mastermind (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Theron Drinking Blood From A Wine Glass Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Theron Making Himself Look Impressionable Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"Be Cautious Of Who Awaits In The Shadows..." Story Appearances Trivia *Theron's creation was inspired by the existence of Reaper from Overwatch. Category:A Spaceific Universe